A Frozen Holiday
by Frosty Wolf
Summary: A Winter-Rae gift. And a drabble to all, in order to remind them that even when things get hard, there's a brighter spot on the horizon. And we shouldn't take the people around us for granted.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama Island, and I am not making any money off of this story.

This is a special story. Not only is it my first oneshot, it's a birthday present to a fellow author, Winter-Rae. If you regularly read this category, you're probably familiar with her work. Winter was a huge help to me when I first started writing, and has wrote me a oneshot long ago at my request.

So Winter, this is for you. Happy Birthday!

* * *

Chapter One: Winter Wonderland

"You need to turn left at the next road!"

"Don't tell me how to drive woman!" Duncan yelled back at his fiancé.

"If you could drive we would have reached my parents house by now," Leshawna retorted. "We're going to be late."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Duncan muttered to himself.

But not quietly enough. "Ouch, damn it Leshawna!" The taller man yelled, rubbing the back of his head.

"It's the only thing that seems to penetrate that thick skull of yours."

"Your parents hate me," now he was trying to change the subject.

"That's ridicules," Leshawna scoffed.

"Your father threatened me with a gun."

"Did that to all my boyfriends."

"He tried to tap my phone."

"Probably did that too."

"And the restraining order?"

"…momma might have overreacted a little." Having her mother walk in and finding the two of them on her bed was not one of her favorite memories.

"You say that like she had the wrong idea," Duncan replied cheekily.

Her arm tensed, but the mocha skinned woman managed to resist the desire to slap him again. She settled for glancing out the window. Though there wasn't much of a view, apart from the road everything was covered in a fine layer of snow. Winter had long since set in, and even now snow continued to fall from the heavens.

It might have made for a touching moment, but all her stupid boyfriend could come up with was a dirty joke about yellow snow.

_Why am I taking him to meet my family again?_ She thought to herself.

There was the fact that she liked spending time with him, the pleasant thought of seeing her family again, and the thought of finally getting the two to get along.

But the honest truth was she wanted to see him squirm! Much as she loved the idiot, he needed to be brought down a peg sometimes. And his recent promotion had given him a little too much ego.

She'd feel even more justified if she knew just how he had gotten the promotion…

But that was a story best left for another day.

"All I'm saying is that you need to show a little respect, is that too much to ask?" Leshawna asked rhetorically.

"Yes," Duncan stated predictably.

And half a second later.

"Damn-would you stop that?!" Duncan glared at her.

"Now why should I-TREE!"

"Tree what?" Duncan asked, still looking at Leshawna.

She responded by lurching over and pulling the wheel, just barely keeping the car from impacting against a fairly large oak tree.

The look she gave her man said 'THAT'S WHAT'.

"Well how was I supposed to know?"

A smacking sound echoed through the country road, and would likely continue until Duncan learned to think before he spoke, or remembered to wear a helmet.

It was not going to be a quiet day for those poor animals.

* * *

"Out of gas! We left home with a full tank, should have gotten to my folks place easy. But no! You just couldn't ask for directions."

Duncan rolled his eyes as she continued her rant. Fortunately, he was in front of her, so this didn't add to his chances of getting a concussion.

After a few more minutes of verbal abuse, Leshawna stopped chewing out Duncan and moved quietly to where she hoped they would find a gas station.

About half an hour later they arrived. Unfortunately, it had begun to gradually snow harder, until it was all they could do to move forward against the harsh wind.

The gas station was actually closed and locked down, which stopped Duncan for all of thirty seconds before they went inside.

The phone was working, but that was the only good news. The storm rolling in was too bad to get anyone to help them until the next morning, and so Leshawna was forced to call her parents and tell them what happened.

While she did that, Duncan went to work on a bag of potato chips he found in had taken from a shelf. He would remember to pay for them…maybe.

"So were stuck here," Leshawna summed up while she tried to make herself comfortable on the counter.

Sensing a rant was coming, Duncan did his best to head her off.

"Leshawna, I don't give a crap about your family. You're here, and that's perfect as far as I'm concerned. It doesn't matter if we spend the holidays here, with your parents, or in Vegas."

Duncan heard her get off the counter and braced himself for impact.

The kiss he got instead was a welcome alternative.

"Baby boy," Leshawna said quietly, for Duncan that speech had been downright romantic.

Eventually Duncan would have to deal with Leshawna's less than accepting relatives, and Leshawna would have to have to deal with the police when the owner complained about the break in.

But when you're with someone you love, problems can seem so small and far away and you remember to make the best of things.

* * *

Well there you have it Winter. It was only a drabble, but I hope you liked it. Happy Birthday, even though this wasn't really a birthday story. Thanks for all the help you gave. I hope you have many more happy ones.

To everyone else, leave a review. And remember, someone, somewhere was born right now. The world never stops turning, so we all have to keep moving foward with it.


End file.
